


You're the One that I Want

by ReluctantHero



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Angst, Background Relationships, Embarrassed Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Exchange Student Eren, First Time, Fluff, German Eren Yeager, Getting Back Together, Getting Together, Grease AU, High School Student Eren Yeager, High School Student Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Inspired by Grease, Levi trying to seem cool, M/M, Minor Armin Arlert/Erwin Smith, Minor Petra Ral/Jean Kirstein, School Dance, Working it Out, car racing, first time is off screen, slightly angsty, summer relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-10
Updated: 2019-10-12
Packaged: 2020-12-07 14:29:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 12,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20977430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReluctantHero/pseuds/ReluctantHero
Summary: Eren is devastated to go home after spending an amazing Summer on the beach with Levi, so when it turns out his family is not leaving and Eren will be attending the same High School as Levi, it's like all of his dreams were coming true.But why is Levi acting so strange when others are around?Can the two of them figure out their differences and find a way to be together?





	1. Summer Nights

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ZWorld](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZWorld/gifts).

> HAPPY BIRTHDAY ROXI!!!!  
I hope your day is amazing and as special as you are!! (even if you have to work)
> 
> You're a wonderful person and I can't imagine my life without you <3<3<3
> 
> I have no idea how good this will be, but I hope you enjoy it!! I also hope that you like Grease as much as I think you do.  
(I know we've talked about it before but we talk about a lot of things lol)
> 
> \---and for anyone else reading, you're all great as well and I appreciate all of you--
> 
> Chapters will be staggered in order to prologue the birthday celebrations! Because Roxi is worth it and deserves the entire world
> 
> <strike>and a little because chapter four isn't fully finished yet...</strike>
> 
> Please Enjoy!!!

Eren leaned back into Levi’s chest, reveling in the feeling of his bare toes in the sand and his boyfriend’s arms wrapped securely around him, as they watched the beautiful sunset together. 

It had been the best summer of Eren’s life, especially considering he hadn’t wanted to leave Germany in the first place. But California was incredible, so different than anything he had experienced before. Though it wasn’t until he had gotten to the beach that he realized exactly how lucky he was to be there. 

Levi was adorable. He was short and petite with a cold expression and a self-proclaimed ‘reputation’. He wore jeans and a leather jacket to the beach the first day Eren had met him; complaining about how hot it was and that he was getting sand in his shoes, yet blushed whenever Eren teased him for it. It didn’t take much convincing to have him show up from then on in short pants, sandals, and a t-shirt; which Eren thought he looked damn good in. 

Eren discovered Levi’s sweetness almost immediately, he could tell that Levi didn’t tend to show it to most people, so it made Eren’s heart melt to know Levi was willing to show his true self to Eren so freely. 

Eren loved everything about Levi, the two had been inseparable throughout the summer, meeting at the beach every morning and rarely going home before midnight. They planned to stay in touch when Eren went home, neither of them wanting it to be the last time they ever see each other. Eren couldn’t care to live without Levi’s touch; the way he held him, kissed him, looked into his eyes as they shared their passions and dreams with each other. He loved the way Levi focused on him when he spoke; never interrupting, or rushing him through his second language. He never seemed annoyed or bored when Eren spoke – not even when Eren explained the mundane differences he had discovered between America and Europe. Levi was perfect. 

They had only known each other for a short time, but Eren knew he had fallen in love with the other boy. It broke his heart to think that after such a wonderful summer, that this would be the last sunset they would watch together. 

“What’s wrong baby?” Levi asked, gently wiping away the tear that had rolled down Eren’s cheek. 

“I’m going back to Germany tomorrow, I may never see you again,” Eren sniffled, slipping his fingers though Levi’s and looking up at him with a sad, tear streaked smile. 

“Don’t talk like that, Eren,” Levi said, an obvious look of sadness in his eyes. 

“But it’s true. I just had the best summer of my life and now I have to go away. It isn’t fair,” Eren said, eyes falling from Levi’s face; unable to look at him. Levi didn’t respond, his eyes staring at the sunset in the distance; the soft glow of the falling sky giving him an angelic look, almost as though he were nothing more than a beautiful dream. 

Levi turned back to Eren, sadness filling his face despite the gentle smile. Lifting Eren’s chin with his finger he pressed their lips together, just as he had done a hundred times before, yet filled with the pain of goodbye. 

The kiss began soft, Levi holding Eren with care, kissing him as though he were the most precious thing in the world, Eren’s felt so filled with love and need, he didn’t even hesitate as Levi turned the kiss into something more heated. They kissed with passion, desperation, and heartbreak; every memory of the summer flooding back as they pulled each other impossibly close. This would be the last night they would see each other, there was no holding back. 

Eren lost his virginity that night; under the moon and the stars, and the sound of waves rolling onto the sand beside them. Levi’s arms wrapped around him, holding him close long after they were finished and peppering his skin with butterfly kisses and whispers of ‘I love you’. 

A perfect ending to a perfect summer. 

“What do you mean, we’re not going home??” Eren shouted the next morning when his parents informed him that they were staying in California. 

“I was offered a job as head of the hospital here. I’d be a fool to turn it down,” Grisha explained while Eren looked shell shocked between his parents. 

“I thought you liked it here,” Carla said, “Are you not happy to spend more time with your boyfriend?” 

“No! I mean, I do... I am... but he was supposed to write me... I gave him my mailing address. He didn’t give me his,” Eren said, his heart breaking all over again. How could he be so close to Levi and have no idea how to find him. 

“Don’t worry Eren, if it was meant to be, you will find each other,” Carla said, pulling him into a hug. 

While that could be true, Eren was not leaving it up to fate. He went back to the beach every day until they moved to the next town where Eren’s school would be. He knocked on the door of the cabin that Levi and his family had been staying, but they were gone. He went to all of their favorite places on the beach, but with no luck. Levi was gone and Eren didn’t know where else to look. 

He and his parents moved into a modest house in Sina, not far from the High School. Eren was not looking forward to being the new student in a new place, so far from his home, especially with his thick accent. Levi had loved his accent; he had been patient with Eren’s English and made Eren feel completely normal around him. Eren didn’t expect to get the same treatment from the other students. 

Luckily, Eren had Armin. The blond boy lived next door and had introduced himself to Eren on the day they had moved in. He was very kind and friendly, and Eren was grateful to have a friend to show him around school and sit with during lunch – American schools were much larger than Eren was used to. 

“This is Sina High!” Armin said as the two stepped off of the bus. Eren’s eyes widening as he took in the hundreds of students around him, all heading toward the giant building. 

“Do I look okay?” Eren asked nervously, noticing his button up shirt and slacks to be much more conservative than most of the other people around him. 

“You look great,” Armin smiled, leading then though the crowds. 

“I’m really nervous,” Eren admitted. 

“You look terrific! You’ll love it here, I know it!” Armin said, linking his arm with Eren’s and pulling him inside and to the office. 

Armin wasn’t able to stay in the office, though at least he brought him there. After a quick goodbye, Eren went inside to register and get his class schedule in the chaotic office. Teachers were running around like crazy, students were shouting over each other, and the overall commotion made Eren wish he had gone back to Germany – or at least asked for Levi’s phone number. He would handle the worst crowds if it meant he could be with Levi in this moment. 

Eren nodded to a tall boy with blond hair and a black leather jacket who had just walked out of the principal’s office; the boy eyeing him up and down with a smirk before Eren finally caught the attention of the secretary. 

“Hi, I’m new. I don’t know my class schedule,” Eren said, watching as the scatterbrained woman went searching for the papers. No wonder the students seem so disorganized if the office couldn’t keep their papers straight. 

“How many days until Christmas Vacation?” A woman with glasses, coveralls, and a brown ponytail asked, dramatically flopping down onto the counter beside Eren. 

“Eighty-Six,” Eren said in defeat. 

“Eighty-Six??” She asked, looking up at him with a pointed stare. 

“I’m counting,” Eren nodded, solemnly. 

“Then we better get started! Welcome to Sina hope to see you in shop class,” She smiled, grabbing her papers and patting Eren on the back before heading back out the door. She seemed nice, but Eren was definitely not doing shop class. It was far from his area of expertise or interest. 

Eren was late for his first class and had to stand up to introduce himself three times that morning, but overall his classes were okay. At least the content was similar to where he had left off in his old school. While it wasn’t as terrible as he thought it would be, he’s be lying if he said he wasn’t looking forward to lunch, for sure Armin would help make the day less stressful. 

“Hey guys!” Armin called pulling Eren toward a table with a small group of girls, all wearing the same light blue jacket that Armin wore. “This is Eren, Eren this is Mikasa, Sasha, and Petra. Eren just moved here from Germany,” he introduced. 

“Oh yeah? How are things across the pond?” Petra asked, tucking her strawberry blond hair behind her ear. 

“That’s England,” Mikasa said with an eyeroll, only earning herself a shrug and a ‘whatever’ from the other girl. 

“It’s nice to meet you!” Sasha said through a mouthful of macaroni salad, “How do you like Sina High so far?” 

“It’s very different than my last school, but it’s nice,” Eren said with a small smile. 

“Are you going to try out for any sports?” Mikasa asked. 

“I played football at my last school, I might try out for that,” Eren shrugged, he hadn’t thought much about it, though he supposed it would be nice to have some extracurriculars. 

“God knows our team could use someone who knows what they’re doing,” Armin laughed, the girls giggling in agreement. 

“So, what did you do all Summer, Eren?” Sasha asked, reaching for Mikasa’s barely touched potato salad. 

“I spent most of it at the beach, I met a boy there,” Eren blushed. 

“A boy?” Petra asked with a tone of disgust, as she picked a piece off of her bread roll, “That sounds boring, you should have done something fun.” 

“It was wonderful, he was kind and romantic,” Eren explained, unable to hide his grin at the memory of his time with Levi. 

“Until he got in your pants, right?” Petra scoffed. 

“No! He was special, a true gentleman!” Eren insisted, glaring at the petite girl. She clearly wouldn’t become his favorite of Armin’s friends. 

“Don’t listen to her, he sounds great!” Armin said reassuringly. 

“He really does, are you still with him?” Mikasa asked. 

“No, I thought I was going home, so I gave him my address so he could write to me. Now I don’t know how to find him,” Eren explained while Sasha rubbed his back gently. 

“If it’s meant to be, we’ll find each other,” Eren said, looking up with a smile. He didn’t want to bring them all down, especially not during their first meeting. 

“That’s true!” Sasha grinned. 

“What was his name?” Armin asked. 

“Levi Ackerman,” Eren smiled, his heart fluttering just from the sound of it on his tongue. 

“He seems perfect,” Petra interrupted the surprised gasps that escaped the others, “Maybe if you wish hard enough, you’ll find each other again. Well, we have to get going. See you around Eren.” she said, pulling the two girls away in a huddle. 

“You really think so, Armin?” Eren asked as they stood up to put away their now empty lunch trays. 

“Y-yeah, of course!” Armin said nervously, “Come on, we should get to class.” 

Eren’s new high school seemed less scary as the week moved on, he was able to find his classes with ease, people stopped asking him where he was from, and even Petra didn’t seem to mind sitting with him at lunch. 

He did try out for football, which went surprisingly well considering he had forgotten that European football and American football were entirely different sports. Somehow, he had still made the team –even if it was second string where he would be spending most of his time on the bench – maybe there was some truth to the rumors over how bad the team was. He was glad to be a part of something, even if it was just to keep his mind off of Levi. 

Though spending his time with someone else might help to take his mind off of Levi as well. The quarterback seemed to have taken up an interest in Eren; making eyes at him during their practices. He was undeniably handsome; tall and broad with a handsome face and cute freckles spreading over his cheeks. Eren wasn’t actually interest, the boy couldn’t compare to Levi’s handsomeness, but Eren wasn’t going to be rude. 

Eren sat on the bench during the first game, which he was happy about since it was his first time watching an American football game, and his team was getting demolished on the field. He loved the energy from the crowd; everyone was so excited, even if the home team was losing. 

“Eren! You looked great out there!” Armin shouted, running toward him for a celebratory hug once the game was over. 

“I didn’t even play,” Eren laughed, hugging him back. 

“You still looked great!” Armin grinned. 

“Hey Eren,” Petra said, walking toward the two of them with her hands in her pockets, looking cooler than Eren could ever hope to be with Mikasa and Sasha following closely behind. “Come here, we have a surprise for you.” 

“Okay, sure,” Eren said, looking over to Armin with a confused look, his confusion only growing from the shrug and guilty look Armin gave him. 

Eren didn’t think too much of it, he was too curious over what Petra wanted to show him. He didn’t think she liked him well enough to actually get him something. He was a little confused by the fact that Armin and Sasha were picking at his hair and straightening out his clothes as they walked toward the parking lot. 

The next thing Eren knew, he was being pushed forward, in front of the group; nearly falling on his face in front of the group of boys hanging around an old, beat up car. It took him a moment to realize who exactly was standing before him; the petit build, pale skin, silky black hair, and gorgeous grey eyes that were widening in their own shocked realization. 

“Eren?!” Levi exclaimed, stepping forward. 

“Levi??” Eren shouted in excitement, how was this happening? How was Levi here? 

“What are you doing here? I thought you moved back to Germany?” Levi asked, an excited smile stretched over his lips. 

“We had a change of plan,” Eren laughed. 

“I can’t bel--” Levi stopped himself as he glanced over his shoulder; his friends all staring at him with dumbfounded expressions as though Levi was acting in a way he shouldn’t.] 

Levi’s entire demeanor changed in a second; his posture slacking, his hands stuffed into the pockets of his leather jacket, and his face back to his classic, grumpy neutral. 

“That’s cool,” He shrugged, eyes falling away from Eren and continuously glancing back at his friends. 

“I had no idea you went to Sina High,” Eren said, his smile faltering. 

“Well, you know how it is. Rockin’ and Rollin’,” Levi said, bobbing his head as his voice trailed off and the boys began chuckling behind him. 

“Levi?” Eren asked, unsure what was happening. 

“That’s my name baby, don’t wear it out,” Levi laughed. 

“Levi, what’s the matter with you?” Eren asked. 

“What’s the matter with me? What’s the matter with you?” Levi laughed. 

“What happened to the Levi that I met at the beach? Eren asked, his stomach twisting at the change. What happened to Levi? Where was the sweet boy who held him close under the stars, who whispered sweet nothings into his ear, who made him feel like he was the most special boy in the world. 

“I do not know. Maybe there’s two of us. Why don’t you take out a missing person’s ad?” Levi said, turning toward his friends as they doubled over with laughter behind him. 

Eren couldn’t stop the tears from filling his eyes as he stared at Levi. Was this even Levi? He looked like him, sounded like him, and for a moment he had even acted like him. But this boy now, laughing with his friends while Eren’s heart broke, this wasn’t his Levi. Levi had been so kind and caring throughout the Summer, he made him feel loved, as though no one existed but the two of them. 

This boy wasn’t the Levi he had fallen in love with, he couldn’t be. This was some immature boy who wanted to look cool in front of his friends. How had Eren been so wrong about him? How had Levi fooled him so perfectly? 

“You're a fake and a phony, and I wish I never laid eyes on you,” Eren said angrily, trying his best to keep the tears from falling but with no luck as they streamed down his face. 

He didn’t wait for a response, only stared into Levi’s eyes for a hesitant moment before turning on his heel and taking off in the other direction with Armin and the girls following soon after. 

He could hear the other boys laughing at him, probably talking about how stupid he was to fall for Levi like that. How could he blame them? He was a fool. Just a dumb, naïve boy who fell in love with someone he shouldn’t have. 

Though the worst part of it all, he thought as he cried against the door of Armin’s car, waiting for the others to catch up to him; was that even though Levi had proved not to be the wonderful boy Eren had thought him to be... he couldn’t stop his heart from loving him.


	2. Hopelessly Devoted to you

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow... I was not expecting the love I got from the first chapter.  
Thank you to everyone who read. The comments made me giddy <3   
(I'm going to reply now in a minute)  
It's been a long ass time since I've written a multichapter fic, I forgot how nice the motivation to post the next chapter was.   
Might have to look into getting over my fear of chapter fics again... 
> 
> Anyway, to prologue the celebration that is Roxi, (honestly one of the best people I know)  
Please enjoy chapter 2!
> 
> <3

Levi watched as Eren ran off with tears in his eyes, Levi’s heart breaking all over again. Why had he done that? What good could it have possibly done?

Yes, he had a reputation; he was a tough guy and if people had seen him so vulnerable, it would have taken a serious blow to his ego. But was that worth hurting Eren the way he just had?

In truth, he had been devastated when Eren left. In the short time they had spent together, Levi had fallen hard for the foreign boy. He loved the way Eren spoke with his thick German, his laugh, his smile, and his sparkling green eyes. Now Eren was back and what was the first thing Levi had done? 

Ruin any and all chances he might have with him.

“That was the guy you spent the summer with?” Jean snickered, clapping Levi on the shoulder.

“Very cute, but a little pure for you, isn’t he?” Erwin asked with a smirk.

“Whatever, let’s just go,” Levi rolled his eyes before pushing Connie and Farlan out of his way and jumping into Jean's shitty new car; the rest of them following closely behind.

Levi barely listened as Jean talked about all of the things he would be doing to his new car. Too wrapped up and upset over how things had gone down with Eren. Normally he loved talking about cars, he had been excited over fixing up this heap of shit with the boys and racing it down Paradis Road.

“I heard they were all heading over to Armin’s place, did you want to go talk to Eren?” Erwin asked quietly, leaning up from the back seat. 

“Yeah, that’s a good idea,” Levi said softly, maybe he could fix things before they became too ruined.

“Jean, pull in over here,” Erwin directed as Levi lost himself in thoughts of Eren once more.

What was he going to do? What would he say? ‘I’m sorry but I’m an ass?’ Eren was too smart for that. Levi had shown Eren a side of himself that he had never allowed another person to see, not even Erwin. It had come naturally to him when he was around Eren but he didn’t know how to keep it up when he was around everyone else. Eren didn’t deserve that. Eren deserved someone better than Levi. Someone who did well in school, someone who played sports, someone who could treat him right all of the time, not just when they were alone.

“This was a bad idea, let’s just go,” Levi said as Jean pulled into Armin’s driveway.

“Come on, don’t you want to play with your boyfriend?” Jean teased.

“No, I want to leave,” Levi growled.

“Oh Eren! There’s someone here to see you!” Jean shouted, before Levi punched him in the ribs.

“Fuck off,” He hisses.

“Wait! Someone is coming out!” Connie exclaimed.

Levi’s heart beat quickened as he looked up at the window, only to find Petra climbing down the drain pipe. Disappointment rushed through him once more before slumping back into his seat and waiting for the night to be over while the others all jumped out of the car.

“What’s up Jean?” Petra asked with a flirty smile as Jean leaned back against his car.

“I bet you can guess,” Jean smirked.

“Oh, I bet I can,” She said, running her finder over the hood of the car, “And what about you Levi?”

“You’re looking good tonight, Petra,” Levi said, ignoring her question.

“Oh yeah? Eat your heart out,” Petra giggled.

“Nah, I’m good. I’ll see you losers later,” Levi said, climbing out of the car and walking down the sidewalk.

“Levi, where you going?” Erwin called.

“Nowhere, I’ll see you tomorrow,” Levi said, shoving his hands in his pockets and heading to his Uncle Kenny’s garage to waste sometime and keep his mind off of Eren.

“Hey sugar, what’s got you down?”  Hange asked as Levi walked in to the garage and hung his jacket on the hook and pulled on some coveralls.

“Nothing, why are you always here?” Levi rolled his eyes.

“Where else am I going to go?”  Hange laughed.

Levi had known  Hange almost his entire life, she had worked in Kenny’s garage since she was a teenager, until she had gotten the job as shop teacher at  Sina High. Levi wasn’t sure if he had ever seen her without coveralls. In truth, Levi wasn’t upset that she was there. While she could be over the top and excitable sometimes, she was always the best one to talk to when you were having trouble. She listened to every word without a hint of judgement.

“You know Eren?” Levi started, opening the hood of the car he had been working on.

“The boy you met at the beach?”  Hange asked.

“Yeah, he didn’t go back to Germany,” Levi said.

“What?! Then what are you doing here? Why aren’t you with him?”

“I fucked everything up,” Levi said softly.

“Oh Levi, what did you do?” Hange asked.

“I was such an asshole to him. I acted like this completely different person, made him feel terrible. All because of what my friends think.” Levi groaned.

“Levi! Why??”  Hange exclaimed.

“I don’t know! I didn’t want them to see me like that. I have a reputation!” Levi defended.

“But you love this boy! Every night when you came home from the beach you would tell me about him. How beautiful he is. How cute he is. You cried the night he left!”  Hange shouted.

“I know!” Levi shouted back, “I’m a complete dumbass! Who the fuck cares what my friends  thought ? I was so happy to see him, then I just blew it!”

“The worst part is, I don’t even think they would think anything of it. Well except for Jean, but fuck Jean,” Hange said.

“You’re right,” Levi nodded.

“Can you talk to him? Apologize for being an asshole?” Hange asked.

“I can try,” Levi said, feeling smaller than he ever had before.

“Then do it!

Hange was right, Levi had to talk to Eren. He had to tell him how sorry he was for treating him that way. He had to promise that he would never do it again. And most importantly, he had to actually keep that promise and treat Eren like the gift he was.

He just had to work up the courage to do it. Courage had never been something that Levi lacked, but the thought of bearing his soul to Eren, apologizing without confidence that he would be forgiven... it was the most terrifying thing he had ever faced.

“ Thanks Hange , I will do it. I promise,” Levi said, allowing her to pull him into a hug before they got back to work on Kenny’s old cars

Levi never realized how big  Sina High was until he was looking for someone. It had been a week since he had seen Eren, he assumed the boy was avoiding him and he couldn’t blame him. 

He had all but given up until he rounded a corner one day and saw Eren talking with Marco, the Football Quarterback. The two were leaning against the lockers with smiles on both of their faces. Marco glancing up at Levi for a short moment, before turning his attention back to Eren and putting a hand on his arm with a smile.

Whatever confidence he had mustered had faded away by the sight of Eren flirting with someone else. He still had to apologize for how he acted, even if Eren had moved on with someone else, but in that moment, his heart hurt too much to try. He would have to leave it for another day.

Instead he went back shop class, skipping the rest of his classes for the day and working on Jean’s piece of shit. They were going to turn it into the hottest car in town and not just because of its ‘borrowed’ parts.

“She’s looking good!” Jean gushed, admiring the car after they replaced the bumper and buffed out some of the scratches.

“She looks like a pile of junk,”  Farlan laughed and Jean threw his rag at him.

“She's coming along!!” He defended.

“That’s true, she is coming along,” Erwin said, sliding out from underneath.

“Yeah, pretty soon you won’t have to worry about her falling apart while you’re driving,” Levi chuckled.

“Or worse, when he’s fucking Petra in the back seat,” Connie laughed.

“Hey! Shut it, or I’ll shut it for you!” Jean growled.

“Well, I’m starving. How about we head over to Marley’s for a burger and a milkshake?” Erwin said, wiping the grease off of his hands.

“Cool,”  Farlan agreed, pulling off his coveralls as they all started to clean up.

“I think I’m going to hang out here,” Levi said, watching them go.

“Levi, you’ve been moping around for weeks, you’re coming with us,” Erwin said.

“Yeah, plus you can pick someone up at the diner. No one is going to pass up a chance with Levi Ackerman,”  Farlan said.

“You’re not still into that jock are you?” Jean scoffed.

“Fuck no, I just don’t feel like it,” Levi defended, hating himself for his inability to confess to his friends that he was in fact still into Eren, no matter his social status. 

“Then there’s no reason not to go,” Connie shrugged.

“Fine, whatever,” Levi grumbled, though maybe Eren would be there. He still needed to apologize, and maybe if he was lucky, win Eren back.

The first thing Levi noticed when he walked into Marley’s Diner, was Eren and Marco sitting at a table in the back. Losing his nerve all over again, he merely slipped into the booth with his friends, trying –and failing—not to look over at the two. They did make an awfully cute couple, especially with Marco’s jacket resting on his shoulders as they shared a sundae.

Levi couldn’t help but to glance over at Eren every few moments, completely ignoring the conversation between his friends, and the fact that Petra was now sitting on Jean’s lap with his tongue down her throat. He just wanted to see if Eren was still having a good time, and to see that beautiful smile that Levi had missed desperately. He wished more than anything he could be the one to cause it again. 

Levi made his move when Marco headed to the bathroom, getting up from his table and quickly making his way over while trying not to let it show how nervous he was.

“Hey Eren, can I talk to you?” Levi asked.

“Sorry, I’m here with someone,” Eren said, glancing up only for a second and turning back to his ice cream.

“It’ll only take a minute, I promise,” Levi said, sitting in Marco’s chair and leaning on the table anxiously.

“How are you?” Levi asked awkwardly, not sure how to even begin the conversation.

“Fine thank you,” Eren said  boredly , though even when Eren was blowing Levi off he still looked adorable.

“Good...” Levi said, “Look, Eren. I’ve been wanted to talk to you for a while now.”

“What about?” Eren asked, looking over the menu.

“The other night, at the game. The way I acted was terrible,” Levi admitted.

“Yes, it was,” Eren said, finally looking into  Levi’s eyes. 

“You have to know, that wasn’t me,” Levi insisted, “I mean, well. It was me, but that’s not me. You see, I have this image...”

“That’s why I like Marco so much,” Eren cut him off, “He’s simple and sweet, he’s not embarrassed to be seen with me, and doesn’t have an image to uphold.”

“Yeah well, you need to have a brain to have an image,” Levi scoffed, though it seemed Eren was not amused by his joke, at least not by the glare he gave him.

“I’m sorry, but really?? That guy has more brains in his biceps than he has in his head,” Levi added though Eren continued to glare.

“You sound jealous,” Eren said, finally.

“Jealous? Of Marco? Please,” Levi laughed, though it was a tough crowd, “Oh come on Eren, I could run circles around that guy.”

“I’ll believe that when I see it, now if you’ll excuse me. You’re in my date’s chair,” Eren said, turning his face up to smile at Marco as the other boy returned.

“Everyone okay Eren?” Marco asked.

“Yes, everything is fine. Levi was just leaving,” Eren said

“Nice to see you again, Levi,” Marco smiled, sitting back in his seat as Levi got up.

“Yeah, you too,” Levi mumbled, eyes lingering on Eren for a moment longer before heading out of the diner and back to Kenny’s Garage.

After a weekend filled with oil, grease, and car parts, not to mention a few  heart to hearts with  Hange ; Levi decided to take action. He wasn’t going to sit around and wait for Eren to forgive him, he was going to do something about it! He was going to become the person that Eren needed, someone simple and without a tough guy image to uphold. He was going to become a jock.

“Okay, first things first, you need to change,” Coach Zacharius said on Monday, after school when Levi met him in the gym.

“I know that, that’s why I’m here,” Levi said, his arms crossed over his chest.

“I mean your clothes,” Mike said.

“Oh,” Levi said, looking down at himself, dressed in his leather jacket and  tight fitting jeans. This was going to be a painful process, but he would do it for Eren; even if it involved short shorts and knee socks.

They started with basketball, Mike insisting that Levi’s short stature would have no effect on his ability to play.  Of course that was easy to say, coming from a damn tree. Needless to say, basketball did not work out, especially when he punched the guy who stole the ball from him while dribbling. Levi’s temper couldn’t handle basketball.

“A hitter, huh?” Mike said, leading him away from the basketball court.

Next up was baseball, but between the heckling catcher and the strict rules of when to actually swing the bat; it was for the best that Mike wrestled the bat out of Levi’s hand.

“Okay, so you’re aggressive, I have the perfect thing for you,” Mike said as he handed the bat to one of the players and lead Levi away.

Levi stared up at the giant sweaty guy that Mike wanted him to wrestle, “Are you crazy?” Levi exclaimed, trying to walk away before Mike grabbed him.

“Come on, he’s just going to show you the basics.” Mike said, pulling him back to the mat.

“Fine,” Levi grumbled, getting down into the position he was told. He heard Mike count down and before he knew  it, he was flat on his back on the mat.

“Hey!” Levi glared at them both.

“Okay, okay, try again,” Mike said.

Levi moved into the other position this time, intending to lay the other guy out on the mat, though somehow, he still ended up on the floor. 

“Alright, I give!” He said, punching the other boy in the stomach as soon as his  defenses were down and scurrying up to his feet.

“Okay, not contact sports. I have just the thing for you,” Mike said, leading Levi away one more time.

“Running?” Levi asked as they walked out onto the track.

“Not just running. You have to build strength and endurance. This is not a party trick,” Mike said.

“Will it still make me a jock?” Levi asked.

“Yes! You’ll even pass gym,” Mike promised.

“Okay, I’ll do it,” Levi said, getting into position and running down the track awkwardly.

Levi actually enjoyed running; he may have not been very good at it but it didn’t involve other people and Levi could lose himself in the adrenaline of it. Plus, he had been getting better with each try; after a couple weeks he could run the full track with ease. Mike even recommended he start using the hurdles to jump over while running.

Unfortunately, Levi decided to try this on the day that Eren was also out in the field with Marco. Levi ran past them once, skipping the hurdles like he had every other time. By the time he was around for lap two, however, he had mustered enough courage to try; jumping over the first three with ease. He was good at this! Who knew he could be a jock? He hoped Eren was watching, hoped that Eren realized he was doing this for him, and most of all, hoped this would win Eren over.

The fourth hurdle, didn’t go over so well for Levi; his foot snagged on the top, throwing him onto the ground. What were the chances that Eren wasn’t actually looking? Levi would have sold his soul for Eren to have not seen it. His prayers were not answered, however, when Levi saw Eren running toward him. 

“Levi, are you okay?” Eren called

“ Mmhm ,” Levi said, jumping up, dusting himself off, and walking briskly in the other direction.

“Levi, stop!” Eren said, though Levi refused; too embarrassed to look Eren in the eye.

“You know, the least you could do is speak to me after how you treated me,” Eren said.

“I told you I was sorry about that!” Levi said, turning toward him quickly.

“Ha! Got you speaking to me didn’t I,” Eren grinned and Levi’s heart melted, “but you didn’t actually say you were sorry.”

“I am! I’m so sorry. I should never have treated you that way, and I’ll never do it again. I promise,” Levi said sincerely, looking into Eren’s eyes and receiving the same look Eren had given him all summer. Maybe he hadn’t fucked up as badly as he thought.

“I believe you,” Eren smiled.

“So how are things with Marco? He taking you to the dance?” Levi asked, glancing over to the freckled jock as he stared at them both.

“That depends,” Eren said with a shy grin.

“Oh yeah ? On what?” Levi asked.

“On you,” Eren giggled and Levi wrapped an arm around Eren’s waist and pulled him close.

“Then he’s just going to have to find another date,” Levi grinned, leaning up and capturing Eren’s lips in a long overdue kiss.


	3. Stranded at the Drive in

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Birthday celebrations day 3!!
> 
> Thank you to everyone reading this story! Your comments and kudos truly make my day!  
I hope you're still enjoying it and are excited for chapter 3!
> 
> Also, I'm surprised that some people haven't actually seen Grease! I highly recommend watching   
(even though some ideals are a bit dated, still an overall great movie)
> 
> Please enjoy!  
and let me know what you think of the changing pov's! It's not something I normally do but fit with the movie, I hope it's going over well!   
<3

Eren’s heart was ready to burst when Levi pulled him into a kiss. A part of him felt bad that Marco was watching from the bleachers; he should have told him first, but everything with Levi had happened so suddenly. Besides, it’s not like he and Marco had talked about anything serious, they had barely even kissed yet, and Levi was Eren’s soulmate.

Eren knew things weren’t going to perfect right away, Levi had to get over what others thought of him and just be the person that Eren had met at the beach over the summer. It was going to take time and it probably wouldn’t be easy, but the look of sincerity in Levi’s eyes before he kissed him... Eren knew in his heart that Levi loved him and he would help Levi become the person Levi wanted to be.

“Are you cold?” Levi asked, as the two sat on the hood of Levi’s car in the park, just staring up at the stars and enjoying each other’s company. Eren had missed quiet moments like this terribly and wished for it to never end.

“A little, but I’m okay,” Eren smiled, snuggling a little closer to his boyfriend.

“Here,” Levi said, sitting up and shrugging off his leather jacket.

“That’s not going to fit me, you’re smaller than I am,” Eren giggled.

“Are you trying to ruin the moment?” Levi deadpanned and Eren only giggled even harder. Levi just rolled his eyes with a small smirk and draped the jacket over Eren like a blanket.

“Thank you,” Eren smiled as Levi leaned back against the windshield and wrapped his arm around Eren once more. “You know I love your size, right?” he added, looking up at Levi with a grin.

“Oh yeah?” Levi hummed, running his fingers through Eren’s hair softly.

“Yeah. You’re so small, but you’re still the strongest and toughest guy I know. But then you’re also sweet and caring,” Eren explained.

“That last part is just for you,” Levi smiled.

“It’s my favorite part,” Eren said, turning his face up to looked into Levi’s eyes.

“Then I’ll just have to show it to you more often,” Levi said, hooking his finger under Eren’s chin and leading him into a soft kiss.

Eren loved the feeling of Levi’s lips against his, the warmth of his body pressed against Eren’s, even Levi’s sent swirling around him; clean with just a hint of grease. He loved how Levi took control, deepening the kiss and leading the passion; pinning Eren against the window and running his hands over every part of Eren he could reach.

Eren was losing himself in the moment, too wrapped up in the feeling of Levi all around him, barely even noticing Levi’s hands undoing his belt until it was almost too late.

“Levi, slow down, please,” Eren whispered, wrapping his fingers around Levi’s wrist to stop him from going any farther.

“I’m sorry babe, I’m just so happy to be with you again, I missed you so much,” Levi said between kisses as he trailed them down  Eren’s neck.

“I missed you too, but I’m not ready to do it again yet. I will soon, I promise,” Eren pleaded, only to have Levi’s hands reach up to hold  Eren’s face as he stared softly into his eyes.

“Whenever you’re ready,” He promised, before leaving one more kiss on Eren’s lips and moving back to his previous position on the car hood with his arm around Eren and his eyes watching the stars. Eren grinned to himself and cuddled into  Levi’s side to watch the stars for a little while longer before Levi dropped him home.

Being with Levi again was as perfect as it had been during the Summer. They didn’t share any classes and the two were often busy with their extra curriculars during school, but Levi would pick him up nearly every night just to spend a few hours with him. He loved their evenings together, but he did want to spend some time somewhere other than  Levi’s Uncles car.

“I’m hungry, want to go to Marley’s?” Eren asked as he climbed into the car.

“Marley’s?” Levi asked tentatively, “I don’t know, that  place has really gone down hill.”

“No, it hasn’t!” Eren laughed, “They have the best food in town!”

“Yeah, okay,” Levi said after a moment, putting the car in gear and driving down the street.

“ Um.. Eren, I don’t know about this place,” Levi said as the two walked hand in hand toward Marley’s; the crowds of teenagers filling the diner seen through the large front windows.

“Why not?” Eren asked.

“We can’t be alone here, I just want to be alone with you,” Levi said, trying to coax Eren away.

“We’re alone every night, come on, everyone is inside, it’ll be fun!” Eren said, pulling him toward the door harder.

“Alright fine, let’s go,” Levi said, opening the door for Eren before rushing them both through the restaurant and into one of the tables in the back.

“Levi! Slow down, you’re going to rip my arm off,” Eren laughed, sliding into his seat across from Levi.

“Sorry, I just really like this table, I didn’t want anyone else to get it,” Levi said, ducking his face into his menu.

“It is a great table,” Eren smiled, looking up at the waitress and ordering a pop.

“ Heyy , looks who’s here!” Jean shouted, coming up to their table with his arm around Petra and pulling out the extra seats.

“Hey Petra,” Eren smiled at the redhead. The two weren’t the greatest friends but Eren always tried to be friendly, especially when she didn’t seem to be having a good time.

“Hey,” She said simply, sitting beside him

“Petra, you got any money? We can split a milkshake,” Jean asked.

“Are you serious?” Petra glared at Jean from across the table while Eren and Levi shared a look of concerned amusement. Luckily, the rest of the gang spotted them, all coming over to crowd the table.

“Hey guys!” Eren smiled as Armin sat beside him, Erwin squeezed in between Levi and Jean, Connie and Sasha stuffed their face with fries at the table next to them and Mikasa and  Farlan just stood quietly in the back. It was nice to have both groups together, Eren couldn’t have been happier.

“So Levi, my parents want you to come over for dinner one night this week,” Eren said, lacing his fingers with Levi’s on the table top.

“Oh... um... I’m busy,” Levi said, eyes falling to the table as everyone else’s eyes landed on him.

“We can arrange around your schedule, they won’t mind,” Eren said.

“I don’t really like German food,” Levi said.

“We won’t be having German food!” Eren laughed.

“I don’t really like parents...” Levi said and Eren realized what he had done. 

Levi had come a long way from before, but he still wasn’t completely over his tough guy image and Eren was embarrassing him in front of his friends. It was easy to forget since Levi was so nice and tender with him when they were alone, but Levi really was a tough guy. He couldn’t have his friends know he was spending the evening with Eren’s parents, he couldn’t let his friends know that they spent their time mostly cuddling and holding hands. Levi loved Eren, but that didn’t mean that Eren wasn’t lame.

He promised that he would help Levi become the person he wanted to be, but that didn’t mean he had to change completely. Eren had to be more understanding, he needed to be less embarrassing so Levi wanted to show him off to his friends. 

“So, I’m a little nervous about the dance competition, I don’t know if we dance differently in Germany,” Eren said, changing the subject.

“Nah babe, you’ll be great. Just follow my lead,” Levi smiled.

“Maybe we could practice?” Eren asked, loving the look of Levi’s smile.

“Oh! You mind if I come? I want to be ready just in case someone wants to dance with  me,” Armin said.

“You don’t have a date?” Erwin asked and Eren watched the blush fill Armin’s cheeks.

“N-no, I don’t,” He said.

“Would you like to go with me? I can teach you how to dance as well,” Erwin smiled.

“I-I'd like that,” Armin said shyly.

“Come on,” Levi whispered in Eren’s ear, pulling him away from the table.

“Did you see that? That was so cute,” Eren gushed.

“That was pretty cute. Erwin hasn’t said anything but I think he’s had his eye on Armin for a while.” Levi said.

“I hope they work out then!” Eren said, he knew Armin had a crush on the larger blond boy, he was happy things were falling in place for them.

“I do too, though I’m more interested in you,” Levi said, pulling Eren into a kiss before heading back to Kenny’s garage to practice for the  dance competition.

Levi was a surprisingly good dancer, Eren almost thought they could win the competition with Levi’s moves alone. Though it didn’t hurt that Levi cleaned up nice; shedding the leather jacket and jeans for a black suit that fit him perfectly. Eren felt special just to be on his arm as they walked into the decorated school gym.

“This is so exciting,” Eren grinned, “Look! Cameras and everything! I wonder if we’ll be on TV”

“Well you see, you  gotta make friends with the camera man,” Levi said, leading Eren though the gym.

“You know the camera man?” Eren asked in wonder.

“Yeah, his name is Keith. Kenny knows everyone in this town,” Levi smirked, slipping his arm around  Eren’s shoulder.

“Hey, who’s that guy with Petra?” Eren asked, glancing over to the entrance where Petra walked in with a large, buff blond guy that didn’t go to their school. He had heard that Jean and Petra had broken up after Eren and Levi had left Marley’s the other night, but he didn’t know she had found someone else so quickly.

“He’s no one, just some guy from another school,” Levi said, turning them in a different direction just as the pre-competition warm up dances started.

Eren forgot all about Petra and Jean while Levi spun him across the dancefloor. All he thought about was how much fun he was having with Levi, and the beautiful look Levi had on his face. Eren remembered most of the dances, flowing perfectly with Levi through most of it, and following his lead on the few times he didn’t. Though no matter how fun it was, he was glad when the slow song came on; they held each other close and danced gently around the floor, with Levi singing along to the music softly into Eren’s ear.

“You have a beautiful voice, have you ever considered singing professionally?” Eren asked, laughing as Levi kept singing, ignoring the question and showing the goofy side that one Eren would ever see.

“Yo, Levi! Have you met my smoking hot date, Annie?” Jean called, as they unknowingly danced their way over to him. Eren looked at the girl under Jean’s arm, she was pretty with her blond hair and bright blue eyes, though she looked scarier than even Petra did. What was Jean doing with her when he and Petra were clearly better suited for each other?

Levi looked up when Jean tapped him on the shoulder, eyes widening for a moment, before pulling Eren away quickly, “Nope! Come on Eren, the dance is about to start.”

“Levi, what’s wrong?” Eren asked, trying to keep up with him.

“Nothing, nothing. I just wanted to get a good spot,” Levi said, laying his hands on Eren’s waist and moving to the music.

“You do know her, how?” Eren asked.

“Just an old friend,” Levi said. He was acting strange, though in light of having a good time at the dance, Eren decided not to press it. He could tell she was more than just an old friend, but maybe Levi would tell him at another time. Instead, Eren only nodded and continued to dance.

The place went up when the dance competition started, all couples screaming in excitement as the host introduced the High School and the cameras began flowing around the room. Eren forgot about his worries while Levi swept him across the floor once again.

They were doing well so far, couples all around them getting a tap to leave the floor until there were only a few couples left. Eren and Levi were in sync, they were having fun, and everyone in the audience were cheering them on.

That is until some redheaded boy intercepted Eren during a spin and lead him into the crowd.

“Hey! What’s happening!?” Eren shouted, trying to get out of his grip, eyes looking up to Levi who was running over before being intercepted by someone else just as Annie slipped in beside him, coaxing him to dance.

Eren watched at Levi looked around in confusion, unsure of what to do with everyone staring at him like that. Eren hoped Levi would leave the stage and continue to run after him. His heart broke when Levi gave in; following Annie onto the dance floor with moves that were supposed to be for Eren. 

Eren couldn’t bear to watch, his heart broke all over again with each step Levi took. With tears in his eyes, he ran from the gym; leaving Levi to win the dance competition without him as he walked home by himself.

Levi didn’t come after him, he didn’t even try to call until the next morning. Eren ignored him, he didn’t want to speak to him after he spent the entire night crying. He thought Levi cared about him, he thought Levi was different. But Levi was just a dumb boy like the rest of them, he didn’t think Eren was special; Eren was no better to him than everyone else.

Maybe Eren was partly to blame, he had put so much pressure on Levi to change, he hadn’t stopped to think for a moment that maybe he should change for Levi as well. He had tried not to be embarrassing when Levi’s friends were around, go with the flow and let Levi keep his cool guy image; but maybe that wasn’t enough. Eren was still lame. He was still a nerd with a heavy accent, he didn’t even play in the football games, despite being on the team.

He had thought about changing himself into someone Levi would find desirable a few times, but he had no idea where to start. When they were alone, Levi liked Eren the way he was, it was only when others were around that he acted strange. Maybe if Eren was more like Annie; the two obviously knew each other better than Levi was letting on. Was that the kind of person Levi went for? Tough and sexy? 

Eren didn’t know how to do tough and sexy. Was he going to lose Levi because of it? Perhaps it wasn’t a good idea to be so hard on him over this. Eren was still incredibly upset, but what if Levi got tired of Eren being upset over how he acted? What if Levi stopped wanting to work for Eren’s love? Eren would have to take Levi’s next call whether he was still mad or not. 

That’s how Eren ended up at a drive-in movie with Levi a few nights later. Though he still didn’t feel like himself, and he knew Levi could tell.

“Are you still mad at me?” Levi asked when Eren wouldn’t lean into him.

“No,” Eren said simply, though his words were as see through as the car windows.

“Come on Eren, I told you I was sorry,” Levi said.

“I know you did,” Eren said, “But I still think you were with Annie.”

“I was not with Annie! Okay, well I was, but it was nothing!” Levi insisted.

“Was it nothing when you were with me last summer?” Eren demanded, unable to  keeping his insecurities any longer.

“No! Eren, I told you. You’re the most special person I’ve ever met, our first time together was my first time too. I love you,” Levi said, looking into Eren’s eyes.

“I love you too,” Eren mumbled, the pure look of adoration and truth in Levi’s eyes making his heart melt. It was almost impossible to stay mad at Levi.

“See, we’re meant for each other,” Levi laughed, “I was actually wondering...” he added, suddenly turning bashful. “Would you wear my ring?”

Eren gasped, his eyes wide as he looked down at Levi’s class ring, “Yes! Of course!” he exclaimed, slipping it onto his pinky finger as it was a little small for the others.

“That makes me so happy,” Levi grinned.

“Me too, at least now I know that you do respect me,” Eren said.

“I do,” Levi said, pulling Eren in for a kiss.

Eren melted into Levi, missing his kisses; even if it had only been a few days. He loved the way Levi kissed him, he would never have enough of his passion; the way his fingers would tangle in his hair, pulling him in closer until Eren could barely breath. He would complain if it weren’t for the fact that he loved being lightheaded while Levi kissed him. It made him feel like they were alone in the world.

That is until he felt Levi’s hand pressing against his crotch...

“Levi!” Eren shouted in surprise.

“Eren!” Levi moaned, shifting them both and pinning Eren down on the seat.

“Levi! No, get off of me!!” Eren yelled, using all of his strength to push him off.

“Baby, what’s wrong? No one can see anything,” Levi said and Eren fumed.

“I told you, I wasn’t ready yet,” Eren spat, climbing out of the car angrily and slamming the door.”

“Eren, I’m sorry, I was caught in the moment! I was just so happy to have you back!” Levi said.

“That’s not going to work this time,” Eren said, “Take your stupid ring back, I’m gone!” he added, taking it off his finger and throwing it back into the car before taking off in the other direction.

“Eren! You can’t walk out of the drive in!” Levi called but Eren was gone.

He didn’t care about walking out of the drive in, he was too angry to bother with it. He just couldn’t tell if he was angry at Levi or himself... 


	4. The One I Need

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Final Chapter!
> 
> Not going to lie, this was pretty fun to write! Even with watching the movie over and over to get things right (it's a good movie so I'm okay with that)
> 
> Still wishing the Happiest of Birthday's to Roxi! I hope you enjoyed the story almost as much as you enjoy the movie!  
Sorry I didn't make them all burst out into song lol
> 
> Please enjoy the last chapter!!

Levi had fucked up... again.

He had pushed Eren away all over again. Hadn’t he learned already? Eren wasn’t like everyone else, he was special; he didn’t want the same things everyone else wanted and Levi loved him for it.

He hadn’t wanted to have sex with Eren at the drive in either, he still had no idea why he had tried. To seem cool? To tell his friends the next day that he finally fucked Eren in Kenny’s car? He didn’t even have his own car! He wasn’t cool, he was a bigger loser than he thought he would be if his friends  saw how he truly acted around Eren.

There was nothing to be embarrassed about, he loved that boy. He should have been screaming from the rooftops how much he loved Eren. Not dancing with ex-girlfriends and trying to feel Eren up in a crowded parking lot.

Levi always thought he was classier than that. 

He was wrong.

Maybe Eren was better off without him. Marco would never push Eren to do things before he was ready; he would be a gentleman, let Eren make the first move. Maybe Eren should be with someone like Marco...

The thought made Levi’s stomach turn. Eren should be with him, they were meant for each other. Levi just had a long way to go until he was worthy of Eren. He thought he had been trying all along, but had he really? Eren deserved the world, and this time, Levi was n’t going to let his inhibitions get in the way. He was going to work for it, he was going to win Eren over properly.

He didn’t call Eren that night, or even for the rest of the week. He wanted to prove himself before begging forgiveness. He didn’t want Eren to give him any more chances for him to just blow ,  Levi wanted to be worthy of being with Eren, with nothing standing in their way.

Levi threw himself into his work; studying for exams, building his endurance for track, and working on Jean’s car when he could. It barely gave him enough time to think about Eren, despite Eren being in the back of his mind at all times. He wanted to show Eren that he was smart, that he could do more than just shop class and scaring away anyone who looked at him wrong.

Though he wasn’t the only one having relationship problems...

“So, Petra’s pregnant but it’s not yours?” Levi asked as Jean explained his situation; Levi had never seen jean so upset over a girl before and felt bad for ignoring Jean and Petra’s relationship while trying to fix his own.

“That what’s she says...” Jean said, eyes focused on his task under the car hood.

“And you believe her?” Levi asked.

“Why wouldn’t I?” Jean shrugged.

“You know how Petra is, she likes to come off as tough; she doesn’t want anyone to see her with any weaknesses,” Levi explained.

“Kind of like you?” Jean asked, looking up with a small smirk.

“Yeah and look where that’s got me,” Levi rolled his eyes.

“Yeah, we’re both a mess, aren’t we?” Jean laughed, “For what it’s worth, I think Eren is great. No one thinks any different of you for falling in love with someone like him.”

Levi looked up at Jean, eyes lingering on the soft look in his eyes for a moment. Levi had been so stupid to think his friends would think differently of him if he worked for his relationship with Eren. He could be soft around the person he loved without losing the image he had built of himself. 

It wasn’t even as though Eren had asked Levi to change who he was, all Eren had wanted was to be treated properly no matter the audience. Even Jean, the one who would tease him the most over it understood that.

“Thanks man,” Levi smiled, “I’m going to do what I can to get him back.”

“Good,” Jean said.

“And I don’t think Petra’s baby belongs to anyone else, you should talk to her,” Levi suggested.

“You’re right, I have to make it right. I love her,” Jean confessed.

“Then go get her,” Levi smiled.

“Maybe if I win this race, she’ll want to take me back,” Jean said.

“She will anyway, but for now, let’s beat those Titan asses,” Levi grinned.

“Yes! They won’t know what hit them!” Jean laughed, pulling Levi into a quick hug before they both pushed each other away with an awkward grunt and continued finishing up the car before the others finally showed up.

“She’s beautiful,”  Hange whistled as Jean drove the car out of the school garage and into the sun. The new paint job shimmering in the sun. She was completely unrecognizable from the pile of junk Jean had bought, though to be fair, nearly all of the parts had been replaced.

“Isn’t she?” Jean gushed, jumping out and taking one more look at their handy work.

“Do you think she’ll run?” Connie asked.

“He just drove it out the door, dummy,”  Farlan scoffed.

“You know what I mean!” Connie exclaimed.

“She’ll run,” Levi insisted. He may not know what he was doing in his romantic life, but there was nothing he didn’t know about cars.

“We’re racing her at Paradis Road, you coming  Hange ?” Erwin asked

“I wouldn’t miss it for the world!”  Hange shouted in excitement , jumping into the backseat as the rest piled in to Erwin’s car and followed them down toward Paradis Road.

The Titans were already there when Levi and the rest showed up; Reiner, the boy Petra had brought to the dance, looking intimidating, leaning against the hood of his shiny new car. Levi wasn’t worried, Reiner’s car may be new and expensive but Levi had built this car almost from scratch and Jean knew his way behind the wheel; Reiner didn’t stand a chance.

“So, you think you got a winner there, huh?” Reiner smirked, taking a step towards them as they climbed out of the cars. The girls and Armin already waiting behind Mikasa’s car, glaring at the crowd behind Reiner.

“That’s right!” Jean said confidently.

“It takes more than a coat of paint to make it at Paradis Road,” Reiner said as his friend's  ooh’d behind him. “Not thinking of changing your  mind, are you?”

“No way,” Jean growled.

“Good, because we’re racing for pinks,” Reiner said.

“Pinks?” Levi scoffed.

“Pinks you punk! Pink slips, ownership papers!” Reiner explained, as though Levi were an idiot. 

Levi laughed lightly at the sarcastic tone as he seethed; clenching his fists and taking off toward Reiner before Erwin grabbed him and pulled him back. A good idea in theory, Levi had too much to worry about with Eren to spend the night in jail for beating the snot out of some asshole. Though it didn’t help his fury as the other crowed laughed dismissively at the action. Jean had better kill Reiner in this race.

“I got this, don’t worry,” Jean promised, leading Levi back toward the car.

“Hey Jean, take this for good luck,” Mikasa said, holding out a dirty, old penny she had found on the ground.

“Thanks Mikasa,” Jean grinned, before he lost his grip and dropped it onto the ground with a light chuckle before bending to pick it up.

“Jean, the car is perfect! You’re going to win for sure!” Connie exclaimed, opening the door to jump out, only to knock the corner straight on Jeans skull.

“Oh fuck,” Levi said, running over as Jean fell to the ground.

“You alright? Erwin asked, taking off his jacket to lay under  Jean’s head as Levi leaned over him.

“Yeah  yeah , I’m fine,” Jean laughed, trying to sit up, only to fall back down from dizziness.

“Do you want me to drive?” Levi asked softly, looking into Jean’s eyes. It was a hit to Jean’s ego for sure, but he was in no state to drive and he knew it. With a reluctant nod, he agreed.

“Don’t worry, I’ll win this thing for you,” Levi promised, clapping Jean on the shoulder and running over to the car to get into position as Reiner leaned over the side of his own car.

“Rules are, there are no rules. To the second bridge and back.” He said while Annie tool position in front of the cars, holding her scarf in the air for the start.

Levi’s hands gripped the wheel, eyes scanning the viaduct for the best route for the race. As long as he didn’t get too close to the  stream and Reiner didn’t pull anything too nasty, he should be fine. He could do this, there was no way he would allow Reiner to win this race. 

As soon as Annie waved the scarf, Levi’s foot was too the floor; taking off with a trail of dust behind him. The car worked just as Levi knew it would, revving beautifully with each gear change, speeding down the concrete just slightly ahead of Reiner.

That was until Levi felt the other car bump against him, a loud screeching noise as the blade on Reiners hub cap tore through the metal cover of Levi’s side door. Levi’s temper flared as the bastard destroyed the side of Levi’s car; his anger only fueling his determination to win, only to turn Reiners car into  scrap metal when it was his.

They made it to the second bridge, tire marks painting the concrete as they both skidded into a sharp turn, taking off in the direction they had come. Neck and neck once more with Reiner coming in close once more with that evil grin on his face. 

Levi lost a hubcap this time, though able to escape onto the side ramp before much more damage could occur, and giving himself a boost when Reiner had to fall behind to avoid the opening below.

They were almost back to start; Reiner riding his tail and catching up quick. Levi’s eyes scanned the distance, he had one chance; it would go either perfectly or terribly wrong, but there was no time to worry.

Levi floored it toward the stream, holding his breath as he hit the ramp. He felt himself fly through the air, hitting the other side of the stream hard but making it over. The car would need some major work after that jump but she was holding on as he sped back to the start; Reiner in his rearview mirror, pounding his fists on the steering wheel as his car stalled in the middle of the stream.

Everyone ran toward Levi, cheering; pulling him out of the car and hugging him in excitement. He was excited as well, proud to have won the race and showed up that asshole from Titan High. He’d enjoy driving that car around town like a trophy, though it wouldn’t be satisfying without Eren in the front seat beside him.

As though the thought of Eren made him magically appear, Levi’s eye caught the sight of Armin running off to the side toward where Eren was sitting. Too far to join in on the fun but close enough that he must have seen the race. Levi wanted nothing more than to run over and hug him, his celebration was nothing without his love by his side.

He knew he wasn’t ready, he still had to prove to Eren that he was worthy of him, so he just stayed where he was; watching Eren and Armin talk in the distance while the rest of their friends celebrated around him. His heart aching as he watched Armin pull Eren toward his car; Eren’s eyes catching on Levi’s for only a moment before climbing in and driving away.

Levi would find a way back to him. It was a promise.

His first step, although small, was to finish  gym class. It wasn’t extravagant and had nothing to do with his relationship with Eren, but at least it would show Eren that he was more than just some tough guy; afraid to wear anything but a leather jacket.

He wore his school sweater with pride as he walked through the end of school fair. Excited teenagers racing around him with yearbooks to sign, summer plans to make, and colleges to talk about. He didn’t care for any of them, he just wanted to find Eren; there was no way he was spending his summer without Eren by his side.

He caught eyes with Jean, who looked him up and down with a look of playful disgust before giving a nod of approval and continuing on his way toward the Ferris wheel where Petra and Armin were coming down over the top.

“Petra! Get off of that thing in your condition!” Jean yelled

“Forget about it, it was a false alarm!” Petra yelled back.

“What??" Jean said, running toward the entrance.

“I’m not pregnant!” Petra shouted happily as it came to a stop.

Levi smiled as he watched Jean run towards her, likely saying something cheesy and embarrassing before pulling her into a kiss. Levi was happy that they would work it out, the two were perfect for each other, now if only he could do the same.

“Whoa  whoa , what’s this?”  Farlan said as he and Connie came up behind Levi, pulling at his sweater.

“Who’d you swipe this from?” Connie laughed.

“No one, it’s mine,” Levi said proudly as they stared at him in shock.

“Levi Ackerman, turning jock?”  Farlan asked.

“You deserting us?” Connie asked.

“Oh come on  guys, you can’t follow me around all your life,” Levi said, pulling back his sweater and straightening it up as the two looked at him as thought he had just kicked their dogs. “You know you mean a lot to me, but Eren does to. I’m going to do whatever I can to get him back,” Levi explained.

Connie was about to say something but  Farlan grabbed their attention before he could; moving all of their eyes toward the boy walking toward them. 

Levi’s mouth went dry and all the air in his lungs escaped as he took in the image before him. Eren dressed in the tightest leather pants Levi had ever seen, along with a leather jacket, slicked black hair, and was that eyeliner? While Levi had always thought Eren looked gorgeous, no matter how mild and conservative he dressed, Levi couldn’t deny that the Eren walking toward him was the sexiest creature he had ever laid eyes on.

“Eren?!” Levi exclaimed, unsure of what to say

“Tell me about it, stud,” Eren said, his voice low and sultry; green eyes shining beautifully in the sunlight.

“You... you look... Gorgeous,” Levi said, taking a step toward him as he pulled off the sweater slowly. Falling to the ground dramatically as Eren turned away from him; pulling off his own jacket to show his tight  black shirt and bare shoulders underneath.

“Do I?” Eren asked, “Gorgeous enough to get you attention?”

“You always have my attention,” Levi said, crawling toward him.

“Then you better shape up. My heart is set on you, but I need to know that you want me too,” Eren said.

“Yes, you’re the one that I want. The one I need, I love you Eren. Just the way you are. I’m so sorry for not realizing it sooner, for acting terrible toward you when others were around, and making you think that I didn’t love you with everything I am,” Levi said

“That’s all I want, for you to accept me the way I am,” Eren said, slipping his arms around Levi’s neck as Levi pulled him closer.

“I do. You’re perfect the way you are and I’m ready to treat you the way I should have from the start. I’ll never disappoint you again,” Levi promised.

“Good,” Eren smiled, leaning his head down and capturing Levi’s lips in a kiss, “Now how about we go to your place and I’ll show you how Armin sewed me into these pants,” Eren whispered into Levi’s ear seductively.

“I didn’t think you were ready,” Levi said, looking up into Eren’s beautiful eyes. 

“I am now,” Eren shrugged with a coy grin.

“Okay guys, we’ll see you later,” Levi said, grabbing his sweated off the ground and pulling Eren toward his car.

“Wait, it’s the last day of school. What if we never see each other again?” Armin exclaimed.

“ Oh, come on, that’ll never happen,” Jean said.

“How do you know?” Farlan asked.

“What do you mean, how do I know? We just go together, one of a kind, best friends.” Jean said.

“We’re one of a kind, we’ll be friends forever, I promise,” Levi said.

“We’ll always be together,” Petra smiled, cuddling into Jean’s side.

“Exactly,” Erwin said, kissing the top of Armin’s head.

“Great, we’ll meet you guys at Marley’s later,” Levi said, pulling a giggling Eren to his car and driving them both back to his home.

“Eren, do you even realize how beautiful you are?” Levi whispered, tossing a swollen lipped and flushed face Eren back onto his bed as his eyes roamed over his perfect form. 

“I bet you say that to all the boys,” Eren laughed, welcoming Levi into his arms as the smaller boy crawled over him.

“Only one comes to mind,” Levi grinned, capturing Eren’s lips in another kiss as his fingers pulled at Eren’s shirt. 

“Are you sure you’re okay with this?” Levi asked after pulling the thin fabric over Eren’s head.

“Yes, I just never wanted to do it in your stupid car,” Eren grinned.

“Hey!” Levi growled playfully, before kissing him gently, “I didn’t either, I don’t know why I did that.”

“No more trying to be cool with me around your friends?” Eren asked.

“Never, I don’t care if the world knows that I’m a lovesick fool for you,” Levi said.

“Perfect,” Eren smiled as Levi began pulling off their remaining clothes; both laughing at the difficulty of getting Eren out of those ridiculous pants and holding him close.

Levi couldn’t believe he had almost fucked up his relationship with Eren. He couldn’t imagine missing out on this moment; laughing together over his pants, holding each other close,  and burying himself deep inside as Eren let out beautiful cries of passion into his ear.

It was a perfect ending to a less than perfect year, and Levi considered himself the luckiest man in the world to find himself in bed with Eren. 

It had been a  difficult road, but they had found their way back to each other, and Levi was never letting go.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PS: I was going to add smut but I didn't feel like it worked with the ending. So I hope you're not too disappointed by the super mild sex scene at the end <3

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!!
> 
> I would love to know what you think <3


End file.
